Experimenting With Halloween
by Lives-In-2D
Summary: Hinamori invites Izuru over for a cozy Halloween costume dinner. What started as an experimental dinner, ended in...? Read to find out! A cute one-shot, my first one on Bleach. R&R please!


**Okay, this is my Halloween Special. A Bleach one-shot, kind of naughty-cute. Enjoy (please?)!**

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach. I wish I did, though._

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"He's coming in...ooh, 10 minutes!" Momo Hinamori ran around her tiny quarters in a flurry. "Aw, crap! My pie's not done, the roast is...pretty good! And my...costume? Shite!"

She ran to her room, a nervous wreck. Her anxiety in the arrival of an old friend was a mystery, even to her. She heard the bell ring when she'd just pulled all her layers of clothing off and cursed viciously.

"Come in! The door's unlocked!" she called, knowing he'd hear her and let himself in. Hearing the locks click, she smiled, before tensing up again as she rummaged through the piles of cloth on the small couch in her room, for when she read. "Come on, dammit, where are you, you stupid freakin'-"

Her ranting was brought to a sudden halt as a gasp resonated through the room. Spinning around, she began to blush. Standing in the open doorway was a tomato-red Kira Izuru, her guest for the evening. And given by his expression, he had _not_ been expecting such a treat for Halloween. They stared at each other in horrified silence and she slowly built up her steam to squeal.

"Uh...Hina...eh..." as his mouth formed unintelligible words, Hinamori screamed and slammed the door in his face. She leaned against the cool wood, breathing heavily, almost crying in embarrassment.

He had just seen her in her bra and lacy panties. Kira had just seen her in nothing, but underwear! Since there had been nothing to do that day, she'd done her laundry and so all her branded cloth bindings were being washed and she was stuck in the fancy underwear she wore on laundry day. Her usually flat chest did not resemble a pancake when she wore such underwear. She could fill a B-cup easily and this was a matter of both, shame and pride for her. Shame because she was nowhere close to the Great Matsumoto in size, and pride because she knew Kuchiki Rukia was 2 sizes smaller.

All this was incosequential, because her best friend had just seen her practically naked! She would never be able to face him again. Toushiro would _know_ something had happened and he'd be curious. And Toushiro _always_ got his way.

"Hinamori-kun?" Kira's voice came through the door. She didn't reply. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to just walk in like that...I didn't really see much! I'm sorry, Hinamori-kun, please come out!"

"L-let me change into my costume first, baka." She answered, her voice trembling. She didn't want him to think she was angry with him.

"Hai! I'll...check your oven!" She heard the relief in his voice.

- - -

Kira was hyperventilating. The girl he'd been in love with for over 30 years had been semi-nude! And it wasn't even intentional! The small erection in his pants was aching a bit. He was sure if she had worn even less than she already was, the throbbing pain would knock him out. She was beautiful and had a great body, he knew, but SUCH a great body put before him was too much temptation. He just prayed she didn't notice the slight bulge in his pants and that everything would just be normal again.

Atleast, he thought he wanted that.

- - -

Once again, Hinamori began her quest for the costume and she found it and wore it in a rush, nearly ripping it. She put things away and tidied up her room before taking a deep breath and stepping out of her bedroom.

"Hey, Kira-kun," she greeted him shyly. He turned around and she noticed his costume for the first time. A Hollow. She grimaced. "Seems like I'll never be rid of Hollows, will I?"

He laughed. "It's a double costume. I'm a Hollow and then-" he ripped off his chest plate. "I'm a Knight!"

"Knight?" she asked, walking toward him. The awkwardness was melting away.

"It was those men in the olden days who saved princesses!" he explained. "Atleast that's what Renji said that Quincy told him."

"Oh, what a coincidence!" she exclaimed. "Rangiku-san sent me this Fairy Princess costume!" She twirled around and caught a small blush on his cheeks.

"You're looking very pretty, Hinamori-kun. I've never seen you with your hair down before." he mumbled, fiddling with his Zanpakuto like a little boy.

"Thank you. You're looking very handsome too, Kira-kun." Ugh. Handsome? What had possessed her to use such a word?! And to make matters worse, the awkwardness was back and they were both blushing crazily.

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, before he cleared his throat and proposed that they eat the traditional dinner that the humans ate on October 31st.

Halfway through the meal, Hinamori dropped a little pea down her front. Inside her front. Nonchalantly picking it out with chopsticks, she glanced up and saw Kira staring at the area where her chopsticks had just visited. She blushed, but said nothing, knowing it would make matters worse. Her feelings for him had grown more when she saw how much he valued their friendship, and even though he'd seen her in a state of undress and things wouldn't be the same between them, he hadn't exactly tried anything fishy with her.

"Thanks for coming over, Izuru-kun, I had a great time tonight!" she said after they'd eaten the burnt pie (which he said was delicious!). Hinamori walked him to the door.

"Need help with the dishes?" he asked, in a pleading sort of voice. She did a double take and her face broke into a wide grin.

As if he couldn't control himself, Kira leaned forward and kissed Momo swiftly on the lips. She stood still, shocked into silence and pleasant sort of paralysis by the small kiss.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" Kira exclaimed after the long silence unnerved him. "I hope this doesn't affect our friendship, Hinamori-kun! I should go-"

However, it seemed as though Hinamori had finally regained her conciousness because as he made to move past her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Standing on tiptoe, she pulled his head down toward her and kissed him. And again. As his arms came around her waist, their kisses intensified and deepened. Their tongues moved in harmony and the gentleness of the rough kiss was made even more delicious by the lingering taste of pie.

"Trick or treat?" she winked at him and they continued onto the bedroom where it had all started for the night.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**This was my Halloween one-shot! I wanted to post it yesterday but the net got screwy so I had to put it up today. My first time Trick-or-Treating was FUN!!! Only 2 and a half bags of candy, though...I was a Japanese Lolita aka Gothic Doll!!!**

**I hope enjoy this!!! Read and Review please!!! My first Bleach fic!**


End file.
